And We Meet Again
by I save myself
Summary: “Bella, you have to choose.” I looked up and I just could not, both of them shared my good and bad times. It was hard; but knowing that keeping them both will be harder and will end up hurting all three of us. I decided.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Bella, you have to choose." I looked up and I just could not, both of them shared my good and bad times. It was hard; but knowing that keeping them both will be harder and will end up hurting all three of us. I decided. Alice rang Edward as soon as I made my decision. Edward nodded to Jacob and smiled to me. "Good luck" was all he said to me.

After he ran, I did not have the energy to do anything. I do not know how long I stayed like this, but Jacob could not handle the silence any longer. He lifted my chin and made me look into his eyes. My personal sun, yeah, that is why I chose him. I smiled back and we headed back to La Push where I will live away from the Cullens and more important Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Living there was not bad. I got to know Leah and Emily better. I was even Emily's bridesmaid, next to Leah. The wedding was beautiful; both Sam and Emily were glowing with happiness. I smiled at the happy couple.

Two months later, Emily became pregnant and they both were going to explode with joy. Jake and I spent most of our times at their place. I could not help but notice that Jake always took extra care of Emily. As months passed, his attention increased. "He cannot be having an affair with her." I said to myself while walking down the beach, I did that often these days since my husband was too busy taking care of Emily. "Sam would have known by now" "Jacob fought for me. He loved me". While trying to rationalize with myself, Leah came down to me "Bella…. Emily.. had… Kim" she said panting. I ran with her back to their place to congratulate her. While running I could not help but feel something wrong was about to happen.

When I entered I found Jake hovering around Emily, as usual, but in his eyes was a look full of love for the new baby. I shrugged it off. "Congratulations Emily! May I see little Kim" I said. "NO" growled Jacob. Wait did he just growl at me? At his wife?! "What is it Jake? Why cannot I see the baby?" I was shocked and confused by his attitude. "Look ...um. This is going to be hard. I", he kept stammering and I was feeling nervous. Anger rushed through me. "Just spit it out Jacob. What the hell is wrong?" He stayed silent, just looking at the baby and avoiding my eyes. "Jacob imprinted on Kim." It was Sam who broke the silence. "But I am his wife! He fought for me! How dare you?!" I shouted, at that moment I felt betrayed. I knew how Edward must have felt now. Deep down I knew I deserved it.

My anger woke the baby. "Now look at what you just did" shouted Jacob. "Oh I am sorry my angry woke up your precious imprint" I said putting in it as much venom as I could master. I ran to the door before they had a chance to see me cry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I just needed to get out of there. I did not know that I have reached the forest until I heard a snap. "Probably it is just an animal. What I would give for it to kill me now" I muttered. "Only you who would have the ability to find a vampire Bella" said a yellow-eyed vampire with a thick southern accent I immediately recognized, "Jasper!! Is that really you" I was happy and hurt. "Whoa slow down a little Bella". He said with a smile, I tried to relax but no use. "What is wrong Bella? Why are your emotions over the place?" I sighed, to cut the story short, my supposedly husband imprinted on a one day old" "the one who fought for me and pledged to love me no matter what abandoned me. I feel humiliated, stupid and angry" I did not recognize I was crying until Jasper wiped my tears and sent me some calm waves. "Thank you Jasper" I said, tears still in my eyes. We were silent for a while, when I spoke "you know what makes it even worse?" "What?" "I had a chance to be truly happy and I chose wrong" and with that a new round of tears erupted. Jasper saw that it would be better if he did not calm me this time, to just let it out once and for all. We kept walking in the forest; I could not see well because of my tears. Suddenly I tripped causing my arm to ooze. The next thing I know I am feeling numb and Jasper is drinking from my blood, when he realized what was he doing he snapped out. Fortunately, I could not feel anything. Jasper kept apologizing while the sweet burning transformation took its place through my body. He kept sending waves of calmness to me, but I felt nothing. I just smiled to ease his guilt off.

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reading. I hope you really enjoyed it.**

**Care to hit the green button. I'll post more when I see reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

By the third day I was up and thirsty. Jasper taught me how to hunt and spent two weeks with me. After my fourth hunt, I had quenched my thirst. It was now time for questions. "So Jasper, you never told me why did you come back to Forks?" He looked up and smiled "Forks is one of my favorite towns I have ever visited. I get to go out not afraid of being exposed and live a normal life, as normal as it can get for a vampire." Once again we became silent, but this time, he broke the silence "Bella, what are you trying to ask? You have been nervous all day long". "How was he?" "Well he stopped playing the piano and would go out of his room when he needed to hunt." He said with a tone of sadness. "Funny he always though he was a monster. It turns out it was me who all that time" I laughed humorlessly. "He must hate me now. Over and over I have been hurting and he would always be forgiving" I sobbed tearlessly. After I calmed down, Jasper asked me where I will be living. "Actually I have no clue" I said sheepishly. "Well why don't you come and stay with us. We are at the Denali's right now." I shook my head "thanks Jasper, but the last thing he needs is seeing me again. I think I am going to stay here for a while. I need to set my priorities and to think for a while." "Of course, I understand Bella. But if it is about Edward he is not living with us at the moment." "After you left, Rosalie and Edward's bond became stronger. Emmet and her travelled to Canada with him, to help him umm get over you." he said the last part in a low voice but I heard it just fine. "Of course." " You should probably head back to Alice; I bet she misses you already.""Actually Alice is on her way now with Esme and Carlisle." He said. "Huh? Why?" "She saw that I was going to change you and there was no way she could have prevented it." "Oh" was all I could say. It was not like I was not happy or anything just I was surprised. "Okay I get Alice is coming to see me. What about the rest?" "Bella they miss you, you are family to us. Why are you so guilty?"He asked worried. "I let everybody down. They all should hate me. I was the reason you all split apart." I did not realize that they have arrived by now. Esme ran to me and hugged me tightly. "Oh Bella honey, I never hated you, none of us did. I already consider you a daughter. Don't feel bad. You chose what you thought was right.", and with that I sobbed even harder. Esme kept cooing me and calming me down, with a little help from Jasper of course. "Thank you Esme I really appreciate it." She smiled and I smiled back to her.

Alice came running to me and was holding me for dear life. "Bellllllaaaaa I missed you so much." She sobbed quietly in my arms while I hugged her tight. I really did miss her. Carlisle was next, after he greeted me, he asked me about my transformation. "Actually I did not feel anything. I was numb, I did not realize that it began until Jasper was apologizing" I smiled to Jasper to let him know it was okay. We all became quiet suddenly and then Alice chirped in "So Bella I have foreseen that you are going to live in the meadow" I nodded before she completed. "Esme has the perfect house for you and we are going to help building It." she said while bouncing up and down like a five-year old; Jasper tried to calm her down but he failed miserably. "Thank you Esme, but I really do not want to cause you any unnecessary trouble" "Oh Bella trust me there is no trouble at all." she said with a warm smile. "Carlisle and I are going to purchase the things we need, while you catch up with Alice" and with that they ran off. Alice being Alice started talking immediately. She told me that they were living with the Denali's now and in six months will join Edward, Rosalie, and Emmet in Canada. I tried not to show the pain, but she noticed. "Bella, he will come back. I know it." "How could he Alice? I broke his heart over and over. Oh Alice I am a monster." I said glumly. "Oh Bella have not you learned to not bet against me ever?" "When I say he is coming back he will come back" "Have some faith in yourself and me. You are meant for each other; you are just too stubborn to see properly" she said with a smile. I suddenly realized that Jasper was missing. "Alice, where is Jasper?" "I don't know." She said innocently, too innocently. I looked at her not convinced. "Okay fine he is at the Denali's." I urged her to continue, "Packing the clothes I bought for you." She said quickly, but I heard her. "Alice!!" "Oh come on Bella you will be living for a long time away from civilization, till you master your self control. You cannot live with a pair of shinny jeans and shirt." Okay I admit she got me there. "Okay Alice I see your point." I said grudgingly. "Yes I knew you would finally see the light." she said happily.

Alice suddenly became quiet. I knew this look, "Alice. Alice what is wrong?!" I started to panic, but she remained quiet and pronounced" Trouble". I was insistently in a crouch ready to attack, when I smelled a werewolf. As it approached, I realized it was Leah. I dropped my crouch, "Leah, calm down. It is me Bella" I said in my new soprano voice. She looked a bit confused but then realized that it was me. Leah calmed down and phased back. "Bella what on earth happened to you?!" her eyes shifted from me to Alice in less than a second "You" she hissed. "No Leah. It was not Alice; I was walking in the forest when I suddenly tripped. The next thing I know is that I am being burned alive." I lied to Leah. I had to. I did not want to cause the Cullens any unnecessary trouble. "What did it look like?" "I cannot remember. I could not see." I was amazed by my ability to lie smoothly. Leah's eyes softened a bit. I felt guilty for tricking her, but I had to. Alice sensed that we both needed to talk. "Bella, I will go see if I can give a hand to Esme." And with that she ran off.

**A/N: **

**I hope you guys enjoyed your time reading.**

**I increased the size of the chapters. I hope in return I find some reviews.**

**Special thanks to twigurl93 ****.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

We were quiet for a while. "I know how you feel Bella" she began. "When Sam left me I felt weak, humiliated, betrayed, angry, and hurt. I just could not get over it. I have to see it every day in his eyes, his love for Emily and his pity for me. I am not a cruel person. I am just a shell." "I really loved him and now I have to see Emily and pretend that I am over it and it does not bother me." What she said was exactly how I felt or how I thought I felt. Regret that was how I was feeling now. How could I let go of him. After all we have been through. It just did not seem right. We were quiet for a while. "So besides the fact that we are mortal enemies, what do you plan on doing?" she asked me. "I have no idea Leah." "Can you wait for about an hour or so? I have to get something." "Sure."

Leah came back with a small wooden box. "These are my savings. I want you to have it" "Oh my Good Leah I cannot!" "Yes you can and you will. Bella I want you to live a happy life. Start again. Do what I could not. Please Bella." "Thank you Leah. But are you sure Sam would not give you trouble for helping me?" "You are my friend. He cannot say anything."

"So where are you going to live?" "In Forks, it is the only place I know; my last happy place, Edward's meadow." "Are not you going to need a house? I know you are a vampire and all, but still." "I know. Alice, Esme, and Carlisle are going to help me build a cottage. Leah you are more than welcome to stay with me." "Thanks Bella. I will keep that in mind"

Suddenly Sam appeared out of nowhere." Leah I have been watching you" he spoke in his Alpha voice. "You have failed your tribe." "How is that Sam?" "You helped a vampire over your brothers" "Sam she never attacked, and was not it our ancestors who have made a truce with them." "A truce with the Cullens; She is not one of them" "She is Bella stop treating her like she did something wrong. How dare you after all this come and accuse me and her?!!" Leah was shouting "your brother imprinted on someone else besides her. She never asked for anything. She is a person and deserves to be treated like one and I am going to protect her. Sam I no longer belong to the pack. My loyalty is for Bella." I could not believe what I just heard, and neither did Sam. "Fine Leah, do as you please; But know that you are banned from the Quileute land for life.", and with that he went. "Leah, why did you do that? What about your brother and mother?" "They will survive. So is the house invitation still on or will I sleep outside" she teased. "No it is still on."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

By that time Esme, Carlisle, and Alice have arrived. Esme being a mother ran to Leah "I am so sorry Leah". Esme hugged Leah tighter and with that Leah gushed for the first time with tears. "Th- thank you. But how could you be so kind to me? I do not deserve so." "Leah I heard what you did for Bella. You are a good natured girl." said Esme with a smile. "So I take that now we have to build two rooms in your soon to be home." chirped Alice. "Yeah I think we do." "Esme, please do not forget to build extra large closets." "Damn it Alice. How much clothes did you get?!" "Not much." she said innocently. "Oh Leah we have to go shop together now." "Huh?" "Just come. It is going to be fun!" and with that the little pixie started to jump.

We were arriving to the third mall in Seattle. "Alice, how much clothes do you have to buy?" whined Leah. "There is never too much clothing my dear." Alice bought all sorts of clothes; lingerie, shoes, casual, sport wear, and even prom dresses! "Alice, why do we need prom dresses we are not going anywhere in the near future!" "You never know!" "Stupid pixie future seeing" I mumbled. "Hey I heard that!" I just stuck my tongue "Yeah Bella real mature." Leah just rolled her eyes.

When we got back; Esme was almost done with the cottage. I saw Jasper helping her along with Carlisle. I shot him a dirty look. "Okay, I know I am guilty. I am sorry." He said, I looked at him and burst out laughing, "Silly Jasper I forgave you a long time ago I just wanted to see the look on your face." He glared at me playfully and I stuck my tongue at him. "So Bella care to see the cottage?" asked Esme, "of course." When we entered I saw a great living room painted in crème and had a huge built-in library in mahogany wood. The couches were white while the carpet was in a deep gold color. It was amazing. The kitchen was small, yet it had everything. The bathroom was huge and was in light pink. Leah's bedroom was in deep purple and had a huge closet that was twice the size of it, courtesy of Alice. Mine was royal blue and had the enormous closet that was in Leah's bedroom. Esme did a pretty amazing job. "Thanks mom! It was way better than I imagined!" I said as I hugged her as tight as I could. Surprisingly Leah came and hugged her too "thank you Esme." "Bella?" "Yes Jasper?" "I took the liberty in creating for both of you new identities. Your name is Bella Marie Fabiano and Leah will be Leah Claire McCarty. These are your new passports, driver's licenses, identities, and birth certificates." "Thanks Jasper. By the way where did you get the idea of my new name?" he kept shifting between his legs. "You see Emmet and I were betting on a new name for you after you changed. I came up with this one and Em invented his "master piece" as he likes to call it Isabella Operally" I winced at the name "jasper yours is way better thanks." "Anytime Bella." "I am afraid that we should get going now." , said Carlisle. "It is okay, I understand thanks a lot for everything. I am going to miss you all." "Bella, I want you to have this. Feel free to spend as much as you need." Carlisle handed e the famous black credit card. "Carlisle I cannot!" "Please, I insist and do not worry you have your own account no one can trace or find out who is spending form it" I understood what he meant "thank you Carlisle I really appreciate it. I just have one last request." "Anything." "Please do not think of me while he is around. I do not want to cause him any unnecessary pain." "Sure Bella, no problem."

After that we bid them all goodbye. I went hunting while Leah went to unpack her stuff. I am sure that I was going to miss them all.


	7. An Apology

An apology:

To all my fans; I would like to thank all those who read, commented, made me one of their favorite authors. I really appreciate it and I am sorry for not updating earlier. I promise chapter seven will be written now to be published by tomorrow. Please accept my apology and thanks.

Yours truly,

T 4E.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Nine years passed, and I still could not get over him. I was hunting while Leah was watching my back. I seriously do not know why she still does it? Three years ago, I discovered that I had a mental as well as a physical shield that can block all sorts of attacks as well as the ability to spread. "You know Bella, I have a great feeling you will end up meeting him once again." "I wish but I am sure he hates me for not choosing him. Leah I caused him enough damage. I want to leave him in peace for the rest of eternity." "Did you ever think of dating?" I was surprised by her question. "I did but it is not the same not after experiencing true love you just cannot throw yourself to the market. What about you? Do not you want to meet somebody to take care of you?" "No, I am pretty content with what I have now. I too experienced falling in love. Honestly it is not that great if you ask me." "Whatever Leah, I am sure he is out there for you; he is just too darn stubborn to ask for directions!" and with that we burst in laughter.

After hunting, we walked in silence towards the cottage. Nobody ever found the place. As far as they know, I was lost in the forest and was kidnapped. Alice sent me a text saying: that they are going to arrive to Forks a week later and will apply to school. She wished me luck and passed the family's greeting part Rosalie, Emmet and Edward. God I deserve every ounce of pain I felt. How could I be so cruel to the most beautiful, gentle, caring creature I have ever laid eyes on? "Thinking of him again I see" said Leah interrupting my rambling. I looked up and smiled at her; "Leah how do you feel joining Forks high once again?" "So I get we will meet the famous Cullens." I just nodded. By that time we have reached to the cottage. I logged on the school's site to enroll us in the school, since our parents were overseas, while Leah took a shower.

The week had past quiet fast. ; Alice texted once again informing me that our timetables will almost be matched. To my displeasure, Monday came; "Leah, I cannot do it. What will his reaction be? Rosalie sure as hell hates me." "Bella?" "Yes?" "Shut up and drive." In her own way, she comforted me. We arrived and I did not make any indication to be leaving soon; Leah must have sensed so. Truth to be told I was terrified to face the music. "So are you planning to spend the rest of the day locked inside the car, or are you planning to move your little butt of yours?" "Fine, fine, in a minute." "Sure.", the door of my car suddenly opened and I was facing a smirking Leah, "so?" "Fine," I grumbled "here goes nothing." I scanned the school but I did not spot the silver Volvo. Without another glance, I marched to the school office. "Good morning." I said with a smile, "we are new here. Our parents applied on the internet" "Oh yes, Bella Marie Fabiano and Leah Heather Clearwater. Here are your timetables, have a nice day" the old lady said to us. Just as I was turning, I bumped into someone. "Pardon me" I mumbled and ran out. "Bella? Are you dumb or something?" Leah asked. "No, why?" she looked at me waiting for the wheels in my brain to turn. "Was that Edward" I said in a whisper, so that she can be the only one to hear it. She nodded, confirming my doubts. "I do not know what to do Leah." I started to panic and as if on cue, the bell rang. "Well for starters, go to class and have fun." "Smart-ass" I said under my breath, however she heard it and laughed. Well here goes nothing I thought and went for my own class.

**A/N: Well guys, I was good on my promise. I hope you enjoy it. Review please. I can handle criticism.**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

My first class was Calculus; I had it with Alice who was jumping up and down on seeing me. I sat next to her. "So did he notice me?" "He has his doubts; he does not know whether to be sad or happy." "Oh.", Was all I could say. My next period was with Leah. We had English together, but it passed uneventful, since the teacher was focusing on us. Every time we tried to talk he would ask a question in hopes we get caught red handed. "What a jerk!" said Leah as soon as the bell rand and I could not agree more? I had History all to myself, so nothing happened besides the ogling and the daggers I received from the boys and girls, respectively.

Lunch came and Alice texted me, inviting me to sit with her at Lunch. When I entered the room, I found the Cullens separated. Alice and Jasper in one table, while Rosalie, Emmet, and Edward by themselves. Alice waved to me to join them, while Rosalie kept shooting death daggers to me. I momentarily lifted my shield to know what was he thinking, when he suddenly jumped up. He had heard me. I could tell he was surprised, astonished, and hurt. I thought to him telling him to sit and I shall explain.

We sat at different tables. "_How?"_ he thought as soon as I sat down. "_Practice." "Shield?" "Yes." "Hmm."_ I ended the one-word conversation; and from the corner of my eye, I noticed him frown. This glorious face should never frown and it was my fault. I looked up and Jasper smiled at me. "How are you Bella?" he asked me. I just smiled, trying to assure him that I was fine, but he was not fooled. "You know he is only shocked, right?" "I cannot blame him Jasper; after all it was me who is the monster." Edward looked up at me as if I had hit him in the gut. I lifted my shield once again and thought to him: "_Do not _y_ou dare argue with me." _

**A/N: I hope you have enjoyed it. I know it is too short, but I promise you it gets better.**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Lunch was soon over, and I had Biology next. As I walked to my class, I noticed the only empty seat was beside Edward. I sat next to him waiting for the class to begin. "It is ironic, how after all these years we meet again here." he said in his rich honey velvet-honey like voice; God how much did I miss his voice. "Yes it is highly ironic." I replied. "It was my entire fault..." he began but I had cut him, "Edward, it is not your fault, so please do not start apologizing or whatever you were planning to do." As soon as I said that, the teacher came in, ending any future conversations.

After that Biology went quiet uneventful. Gym, however, was another story. As I entered I found Leah and Rosalie hissing at each other. "Calm down Leah." "I am sorry Rosalie." "Yes you should be." She spat at me. "How dare you come in here again and try to befriend us like nothing happened. You choose Bella, if it did not work that does not mean you are welcome again. You had your chance get over it. Game Over." She said in a cold tone. How stupid of me? Of course, what was I thinking? I should not have applied to school. I should have run when I had the chance. They have every right not to accept me. Rosalie was right.

Alice came later, informing me that a family meeting will be held. "So?" "Bella, you are family. You have to come whether you like it or not." "See you after school. Bye!", and with that she skipped to the parking lot.

We waited for Carlisle to arrive to be called an official meeting. Edward was outside pacing, waiting for him to arrive. Rosalie on the other hand was fuming inside and Emmet was doing his best to try to calm her, but he was failing miserably. "She is not welcomed here Emmet she has to know that." I heard her shout. I felt hurt, but I knew that she was right. I had hurt them all. Jasper came beside me to comfort me. "Thank you Jasper." "No problem Bella." He said with a smile. Carlisle arrived later. "Bella, nice to see you are doing fine." Before I could answer Edward interrupted. "Carlisle, why are you not surprised that she had turned into a vampire?" "We met her after she was shortly changed." "And how come I do not know about it until now. What do you mean by _we_?" "I requested them to not to think of me while you were around. To not cause you any pain." I spoke for the first time since he interrupted me "as for the "_we"_ part Alice, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle only knew about it." "Who changed you?" I took a deep breath. "Jasper changed me." Edward was about to lung at his own brother but luckily Emmet was close by so he restrained him. He was still struggling and Jasper's instincts took over him and he was in a crouch in front of Alice. "How dare you?! She was supposed to live a happy live away from us. Why did you doom her? Why did you take away her soul?" he said through clenched teeth. I decided to interfere before I witnessed bloodshed. "Maybe you should wait till you hear the whole story first." I took another unnecessary deep breath; "Jacob and I were married, he was happy and I was okay. I thought so or more accurately convinced myself so, that I choose right. Emily and I became closer and I got to know Leah better. I was asked to be Emily's bridesmaid along with Leah. The wedding was beautiful, and two months later she was pregnant." I saw from the corner of my eyes Esme's sad eyes and Rosalie's full of green. "I noticed Jake start to hang out more often at Sam's place taking extra care of Emily. I thought they had an affair but Sam assured me there was nothing. To cut the story short Emily gave birth to Kim and my supposedly beloved husband imprinted on her. I was outraged, humiliated, and scared. I ran to the forest where I met Jasper, he was hunting when he saw m; I tripped and cut my arm. As soon as Jasper realized he had done he immediately stopped but the venom was in and the transformation began. He kept apologizing and sending waves of calmed to me but I sis not feel a thing. I was still in shock and fell numb." Carlisle was proud of his son for being able to stop and Edward realized what happened and apologized to him.

When everything was over, I went to the meadow and relaxed. I opened my shield and unwind all I went through, in a bizarre way I was comforted by watching my life. I felt someone was here along me. I immediately crouched, when I heard Edward's velvet voice "fascinating" he said "all the time I was with you I was wondering what were you thinking and now I get to know." I relaxed and he walked by my side and laid in the place I was sitting in minutes before. I found myself sitting next to him. I looked up and stared in his eyes. I saw his soul; I saw pain, misery, and hope? We kept staring at each other and I lifted my shield so that I can now what happened to him the previous nine years and for him to know what I had done in them too. "I missed you and I never stopped loving you" he said "I missed you too and I never forgot you. I am sorry for the pain you had to go through because of me. I am monster." I said while bowing my head down. He lifted my chin and looked deep in my eyes; "no you are not. Stop saying so." "Edward, how can you be so for giving?" I was standing while shouting at him, something I never thought I would do; he was supposed to be angry with me not so understanding and calm. "Bella, when I left and came back, you accepted me with no second thought and my deed was worse; because of it you had to choose. So this brings us back to me." "No, I always knew I was yours, but I chose wrong, deep down I knew it was wrong, I should have chosen you. I hurt you Edward. I am sorry." "No, I am sorry." "You know you two suit each other; both of you are idiots." Leah said. I smiled to her while Edward crouched in front of me trying to protect me. "She is a werewolf stay back Bella." He said. "Yes, I know, she is the one who had helped me through all the mess that I have gotten myself in to all these years."I defended her; I owed her that and much more. Leah was practically my only family. Edward relaxed a bit. I decided to change the topic, "so Edward, care to see my home?" he nodded, we entered the cottage and he smirked. "What?" "You could not find any other place but the meadow to build it in?" he said still smirking. "Yes, it is the only happy place I have in Forks." I said. He smiled and I smiled back.

**A/N: I would like to apologize once again for the lack of my updates and thank my readers along with all those who have favored my story and chose me as one of their favorite authors. I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter. Happy Valentine's Day everybody.**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

I showed Edward my little cottage, while Leah excused herself to go out. As the tour came to its end, Edward asked if I would like to join him for a quick hunt. We hunted and then returned to the meadow, our meadow. I lay down with my head resting upon Edward's chest "I missed you" he whispered to me, "I missed you too." I said in a whisper matching his. He bent down and kissed me, a kiss full of love and longing. I looked up and watched several emotions playing across his glorious face, fear, regret, love, and hope. "So does this mean we are back together?" he asked unsure I nodded because I could not trust my voice.

We took our time reaching the white mansion, contempt with the silence while entwining our fingers with each other. It was beautiful, as long as it lasted, not ten feet from the mansion when we heard a chair being thrown and a vase smashed. We ran as fast as we could to find a furious Rosalie with Emmet trying to soothe her along with Jasper but no use. "How dare you?" as she shouted at Edward, "I thought you of all people will understand me. You have betrayed me Edward and I will never forgive you" she said, hurt covering her beautiful bell-like voice. She ran after that directed north; I have never so Rosalie as fragile as I have now.

After she ran outside I asked Edward what she meant by him betraying her. "When you chose Jacob, Rosalie and I became closer. She understood better than anyone what it meant to have something you love to be taken away from you. And by being back to each other she feels betrayed." He explained. "Oh" was all I could day. "Do not worry she will come back as soon as she calms down. Just give her sometime" said Alice reassuringly, I nodded.

A whole month had passed and no trace of Rosalie. I began to worry; every time I asked Alice when she would return she would just stall. I lifted my shield and searched Alice's mind. I usually do not use this part of my gift because I feel it was an evasion of one's privacy, as long as I could help it; but you know what they say: desperate times call for desperate measures. As soon as I found out her place I ran to find Rosalie.

"What do you want?" she asked sharply. "To talk" I replied calmly. "Well I don't have anything to say to you" she replied icily. "Well I do so you have to listen." "Fine." She spited back. "What do you want?" "I want you to understand that Edward and I love each other. He is my mate. Why don't you want to accept me, you never did when I was a human and you won't now. What do you want Rosalie?!" "Nothing." She replied. "You are lying" she only snorted in response. I had had enough with all of it, I opened my shield and searched her mind, and to say I was shocked was an understatement. "You are jealous!! Of me!! Why?!" I was astonished that cannot happen she is Rosalie for crying out loud all girls take a major blow in their self-esteem when she enters a room and all boys are willing to kill for her. "Oh great, another mind reader" she mumbled cutting my mental rant, she was stalling. "Answer the damn question Rosalie! OF WHAT?!" "You were a human, you had a life and you were willing to throw away for nothing. You are not mad at Jasper for changing you and you have Edward's eyes for you and you only!" she said. I was dumbfounded. "Okay I get the first two parts but what does Edward have to do with anything?" let's just say that today was a day full of surprises, as if Rosalie's outburst was not enough, "I admit Bella I am shallow. Look at me I have nothing but my looks. I am used for people to look at me and admire my beauty, for women to be envy and for men to drool over me. Edward did not admire me, it was strange. I was furious but I took consolation that if he did not like me, no girl would be good enough for him. But then you came, and he was head over heels with you, a mere human, plain, clumsy, who would blush at anything. He chose you over me." She admitted sheepishly. I amazed by what she had just said I could not reply for a while. "But you have Emmet, you love Emmet he is your mate." I said after a good five minutes of silence. She softened a little, "yes I have my monkey man but I love the attention, it is all I have." She said in a defeated tone. "If by this you think you are going to make me understand you, better think again." I said anger rising in my voice, "you are a smart, intelligent woman who knows about cars better than a 4.0 mechanic, your beauty is a bonus and not essential. Do you hear me Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen?" "Yes, yes I do." "You are every man and woman's dream dead or alive and as much as I hate to admit it I look up to you so do not you dare underestimate yourself once again. Do I make myself clear?" "Yes, you do, I am actually surprised." She said in wonder and awe. "This conversation never happened." She added after she recovered from her awe. "Deal." we shook hands. When we reached we faced Alice and Edward with knowing smiles on their smug faces. However Rosalie and I were prepared with a backup plan, and just then they both saw a burned wardrobe and a silver Volvo wrapped around a tree along with a shattered piano. We watched as their smug expressions turned to pure horror. They nodded viciously as soon as the vision ended. "Good." Was all Rose and I said.

**A/N: I am terribly sorry. I know it has been ages since I lat updated but I had started school three weeks earlier and it was hectic I will try to update more often. However, I hope you do not take my lack of update on my poor, innocent fanfic and kindly leave a review. I hope you enjoy it. I once again repeat my apology. **

**T 4E.**


End file.
